Sweet Angel's Blood
by BINBIN-YUU
Summary: Did you know, some kinds of blood taste sweet? According to Kanou, Ayase's blood is perfectly sweet. And he can't get enough of it. Will his lust control him? Or will he recognize that Ayase has feelings too?
"Ayase, I'm home-" Kanou paused. The door didn't open. He slowly opened the door, only to find a note on the table.

 _Dear Kanou,_

 _I'm off to buy some groceries. I'll be back soon!_

 _XOXO, Ayase_

"Groceries? He never buys groceries!" Kanou grumbled, sulking over to the couch and pulling out a cigarette as he lit it.

* * *

"I'm back, Kanou-san." Ayase creaked open the door, only to be pinned to the wall.

"Kanou-san?" Ayase asked.

"Why were you buying groceries?" Kanou growled.

"I-I was going to make something today for you..." Ayase's voice trailed off.

"But there's enough ingredients in the fridge! Do you _know_ what could have happened to you? You could've gotten kidnapped!" Kanou barked, shaking the little boy.

All Ayase did was stare at the ground, unable to answer him.

"Nevermind that, you're already here anyways." Kanou sighed, as he let him go.

"I'll be back." Ayase scrambled to the kitchen, taking out the groceries quickly.

Kanou curiously stared at him.

 _What is he making, anyway?_

"What are you making, anyways?" Kanou walked over to Ayase, nerving the little boy.

"M-Miso soup..." Ayase's voice trailed off quietly. "My style..."

Kanou watched him diligently as he chopped the vegetables slowly.

"No no, that's not how you chop vegetables!" Kanou growled as he leaned closer, Ayase tensing.

Kanou scowled as he chopped them hastily, but quite messy.

"I-I can do the rest, I'll be fine." Ayase gently smiled, convincing Kanou that he could do it himself.

"Fine then, I'll be waiting." Kanou sighed as he plopped onto the table, his back sulking straightly.

A few minutes later, and Ayase was already done. He was carrying the knife in his hand with 2 bowls of Miso soup.

Until he stumbled, the knife landing straight through his hand.

" **OW!** " Ayase screamed, falling to the floor in pain.

"Ayase!" Kanou shouted, rising from his chair quickly and rushing to his little boy.

"Damnit! It's in deep!" Kanou growled. "Wait here, I'll get the first-aid kit"

He rushed to his room.

Scurrying through his closet, the first-aid kit was nowhere to be found.

"Of all of the times in the world, it _has_ to be _**now**_?!" Kanou barked loudly.

Finally he found it after a few seconds of cursing non-stop.

He rushed back to the kitchen.

"Ayase, I'm back-"

And Ayase was laying on the floor, his eyes lifeless as he blinked slowly.

"Ayase? How come you stopped screaming?" Kanou wondered curiously. He shook his head. "Nevermind that."

He quickly pulled out the knife, expecting to hear a loud squeal but instead it was silent.

"Does it hurt?" Kanou asked, tracing his finger on the blood spots, licking it.

 _Damn,_ was that some tasty blood!

He licked his index fingers as he reached for more.

Suddenly he realized this wasn't the problem, as he shook his head once again and wrapped Ayase's hand gently.

"Are you okay now?" Kanou looked into his eyes.

All he could get out of the boy's mouth was "Yes."

"Then clean up the soup and make it again." Kanou left the boy to do it himself.

* * *

 _Why does Ayase's blood taste so sweet?_ Kanou wondered.

That thought drifted in his head until he snapped back into reality.

He forgot the boy was sleeping in the same bed.

"Hey Ayase, you've been awfully quiet. Is there something you want to tell me?" he touched the boy, but no reaction.

"Ayase?" Kanou shook his body.

Still no reaction.

"Ayase!" Kanou barked, shaking his body more violently until the boy rolled over, his eyes opening slightly.

Mn..." Ayase grumbled.

Kanou patted his head.

"Does the cut still hurt?" Kanou softly asked.

"A bit..." Ayase drooped his head.

"Let me see it." Kanou said.

Ayase unwrapped it gently, before rubbing it slightly.

Kanou grabbed his wrist firmly, licking the blood from the cut.

"K-Kanou-san!" Ayase squealed in fright.

Kanou lifted his eyes up but ignored him, bringing his tongue to the boy's chest.

"Please..." Ayase sobbed. "S-stop, Kanou-s- _AH_!" Ayase moaned in pain as Kanou thrusted too far into him.

"You'll be fine, my little angel." Kanou smirked, before crushing his lips against Ayase's.

* * *

A few minutes later and Ayase had already reached his climax, squealing and screaming and kicking and squirming.

"Five thousand off your debt," Kanou stated.

"Why..." Ayase huddled into a ball.

"Hmm?" Kanou turned his head at Ayase.

"Why did you taste my blood, Kanou-san?" Ayase rose his head up slowly.

Kanou stopped.

 _His blood was sweet._

 _It was so sweet and delicious._

"Because," Kanou started, walking up to Ayase and forcefully grabbing his hand again as he brought it up to his mouth.

"Your blood is sweet, like the blood of an angel." Kanou licked the boy's blood in satisfaction.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 1 of Sweet Angel's Blood!**

 **I know, it's weird that Kanou likes Ayase's blood and that it tastes sweet, but I had no ideas so I tried my hardest to come up with at least something.**

 **I was deciding earlier if this was going to be a one shot or a series, but I chose series cause it sounds like a good series, don't you think?**

 **Well, as always,**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Chiaki**


End file.
